Cambio de Estilo
by Kela o Cathe Viquez
Summary: Él tiene un extraño sentimiento hacia ella, pero no sabe que es... Ella siente algo pero no lo cree posible ¿Qué pasara cuándo cambien su estilo por una semana?
1. Prologo

Bella Swan: Soy una chica inteligente y muy tranquila, me encanta mucho leer, tengo muy buenos amigos en el Instituto; mi padre: Charlie Swan es jefe de policía en Forks. Tengo que lidiar todos los días en el Instituto con el tormento Cullen, no es que me moleste pero se cree mucho y piensa que es el chico más guapo del Instituto, no es que no lo sea pero se le suben los humos, me llevo muy bien con su hermana Alice Cullen y de hecho es mi mejor amiga.

Edward Cullen:  
Soy un chico popular, un tanto rebelde, me gusta mucho la música y leer pero casi nadie sabe que me gusta leer, mi padre: Carlisle Cullen es doctor en el hospital de Forks. Tengo muchos amigos y conocidos en el instituto, no es que quiera elevar mi ego, pero soy muy popular y pues como muchos lo dicen, Guapo. A veces tengo que soportar estar viendo y cruzándome Bella Swan en todo lugar, no es que me incomode pero es que ella tiene algo que me llama la atención, pero a la vez me intriga, ella es muy linda, a pesar que es muy aplicada en los estudios y muy tranquila.


	2. Capitulo 1: Día Extraño

**Hola chikas (os), bueno este es mi primer Fic, espero y les guste, dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones je je espero les guste!**

BPV

Hoy jueves desperté con mucho entusiasmo como todos los días, de nuevo seria un día común. Me fui a duchar, ya era un poco tarde así que fue una ducha rápida; baje a desayunar y ya mi padre se había ido a su trabajo, desayuno un poco de jugo y unas rebanadas de pan. Iba saliendo de mi casa para dirigirme al Instituto cuando un chico muy apuesto apareció en una motocicleta; pero quien más iba a ser que mi mejor amigo Jacob.

J: Hacia donde te diriges preciosa. –dijo en tono seductor-  
B: ¡Jacob! Bueno al Instituto. –dije muy entusiasmada-  
J: Pues vamos móntate, nos iremos juntos. –muy amable como siempre-  
B: Ok Jake pero creo que por hoy tendrás que acelerar, pues ya vamos un poco tarde. –no quería llegar muy tarde-  
J: Tus deseos son ordenes Bells. –Haciendo una reverencia como todo un caballero-

Jake acelero y nos dirigimos al Instituto todo el camino fuimos en silencio hasta que llegamos; Jacob como todo un caballero me ayudo a bajarme de la motocicleta.

J: Bueno Bells fue un placer traerte al instituto, ahora permíteme irte a dejar al Salón. –siempre intentaba hacerlo y no quería que llegara tarde-  
B: No Jake ya has hecho mucho con traerme al instituto, recuerda que hoy entras a Matemática y está muy lejos del salón de Biología. –le recordé para que no fuera, muy tarde-  
J: Pero Bells eso no es problema. –me aseguro-  
B: Pero nada Jake no quiero que tengas muchas tardías por mi culpa; así que mejor ya vete, igual lo hare yo. –no quería que Billy pensara que era una mala influencia-  
J: Ok Bells, pero solo porque tú me lo pides. –y se fue alejando-

Jake se despidió y yo me dirigía hacia la entrada principal donde ya estaba Alice y su hermano el tormento Cullen y claro Emmet que corrió apenas me vio para levantarme por los aires y girarme. Me bajo apenas Alice le dijo que si no me soltaba iba a vomitar.

A: Hola Bells ¿como estas? –dijo súper feliz-  
B: Hola enana si digamos que estoy bien pues tanta vuelta me siento un poco mareada. –todo se movía-  
Em: Lo siento Bella, solo que es mi forma de recibirte. –siempre Emmet-  
B: Si me sigues recibiendo de esta forma, creo que mi cabeza siempre estará dando vueltas. –le dije en burla-  
A: Bueno ya basta; ¡Ayy! Pero Bells quien te vino a dejarte al Instituto... –ya comenzaba con Jacob-  
B: Ay enana solo me dio un aventón, pues si recuerdas él también estudia en este Instituto, bueno ya entremos, ya que vamos un poco tarde. –era la verdad solo me dio un aventón-

Entramos Alice, Edward y yo nos dirigimos a Biología, ya que tenemos la misma edad y la mayoría de lecciones las tenemos juntos.

A: Ok Bells, solo le falto que quisiera venir a dejarte al Salón. –estaba en lo cierto-  
B: Quería venir, pero le recordé que el entra en Matemática y que queda un poco lejos del Salón.

En ese momento Edward dijo: Perro Faldero; en un susurro que según él solo escucharía pero yo lo escuche y trate de ignorarlo diciendo:  
Ahh Hola Edward.  
A lo que él respondió: Hola Bella… Y entramos los tres al Salón.

Estaba en el Salón, al lado de Alice, justo cuando ella me iba a preguntar algo relacionado con Jake llego Jasper

J: Hola Bella como estas? –dijo un poco feliz-  
B: Bien y tu Jasper? –respondí, pero me parecía raro -  
J: Bien Bella gracias, Bella por hoy me dejarías sentarme al lado de Alice? Y tu tomarías mi lugar ¿Si? –dijo en tono suplicante-  
B: Mmm pues... Estaba a punto de responder cuando Alice en un susurro: Dile que sí. Yo sabía que ellos se gustaban así que le quise ayudar un poco a mi amiga.

Y respondí: Claro Jasper, siéntate.

J: Te lo agradezco mucho Bella. –dijo con entusiasmo-  
B: Bueno Jasper, me dirigió a tu lugar, bueno que por hoy es mío. –le dijo haciéndolos reír-

Hubo unas risitas por parte de los 3.

Me dirigía así el lugar de Jasper, pero recordé algo que Jasper se sentaba al lado de Edward, su mejor amigo pues era obvio eran como Alice y yo.

Llegue a la silla, pero me encontré que el chico rebelde tenía las piernas encima de la silla de Jasper.

B: Edward podrías darme permiso para sentarme. –dije amablemente-  
E: Mmm pues lo que yo sé, es que aquí va ¡Jasper! –lo dijo en un tono odioso-  
B: Pues si te das cuenta hoy cambie de lugar con Jasper! –Le dije haciendo un gesto-  
E: ¿Por qué? y para ¿qué? –pregunto ansioso-  
B: Pues tú eres su mejor amigo debió haberte lo dicho...? –le recalque-  
E: No me lo dijo, pero tú me lo puedes decir? –eso lo dijo en tono seductor, solo para que le diga-  
B: Eso es algo que a mí no me concierne, y si él te lo quiere decir, en algún momento lo hará.

Termine mis últimas palabras y tome asiento, la clase estuvo interesante, estaba prestando atención, cuando Ángela, la chica de atrás me hablo:

An: Bella, Bella... –Escuche una vos atrás-  
B: ¿Si Ángela? –le respondí-  
An: Alice te envía esto. –me quede extrañada-

Me dio un papelito, lo recibí y le agradecí:

B: Gracias, y ¿te dijo algo más? -pregunte-  
An: Bueno dijo que no le respondas, que solo lo hagas! –qué raro, que sería-

Le iba a responder cuando el tormento Cullen me dijo:

E: Shhh que no me dejas prestar atención. –dijo fastidiado-  
B: Por Dios Edward, tu prestar atención, Ja ja no me hagas reír Edward. -Eso último lo dije con un poco de sarcasmo.-  
E: Es que... Es que, no es que me interese la clase pero tu voz me Aturde! –eso ya era suficiente-


	3. Capitulo 2: Problemas

**Capitulo 2: Problemas**

Iba a responderle cuando escuche:

Señorita Swan y compañía a ¡Detención! todos nos miraban, así que solo me digne a tomar mis cosas y dirigirme a salir del Salón.

Sentí los pasos de Edward venir detrás de los míos cruzamos la puerta y le dije:

B: Sabía que sentarme a tu lado traería problemas! –Le reproche- E: Entonces ¿para qué te sentaste a mi lado? –dijo muy odioso- B: Porque ya no había más asientos y tú... tú siempre traes problemas. –ya estaba muy enojada- E: Te podías quedar de pie. –era un odioso completamente-

Ya estaba un poco enojada así que le dije:

B: Eres... Eres un... Grosero de lo peor, porque no puedes ser un poco como...! No me dejo terminar la oración cuando me tomo del brazo para poder verme a los ojos y dijo: E: Como quien! Como tu adorado ¡Jake!

Me estaba lastimando un poco el brazo cuando escuche:

-Suéltala o te mato.

Edward voltio a ver junto conmigo y ahí estaba Jake:

J: ¡No entendiste! –dijo con tono muy fuerte- E: Esto no te incumbe. –le grito Edward- J: Claro que me incumbe así que suéltala ¡Ya! –lo dijo muy enojado-

Edward me soltó y Jake de inmediato me llevo a su lado y me abrazo. Edward se nos quedo viendo de pies a cabeza y se retiro al Salón de Castigo:

J: Estas bien Bells? –me pregunto preocupado- B: Si Jake no te preocupes. –no quería que se ex saltara-

Nos dirigimos al Salón, no quería que mi castigo fuera más grande:

J: Bells hoy no podre llevarte a tu casa, pues hoy iré a casa de otros compañeros a terminar un trabajo grupal. –me dijo un poco triste- B: No importa Jake hiciste mucho con traerme al Instituto. –no era su obligación- J: Ok pero lo recompensare! –lo dijo decidido- B: No tienes porque hacerlo, bueno Chao Jake. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí hacia la puerta del Salón. –un poco triste por el castigo-

Al entrar en el fondo vi al tormento Cullen jugando con avioncitos de papel. Entregue la boleta de castigo y me senté en la 2 fila ya que había un asiento vacío.

Me acorde de la notita de Alice así que con cuidado de que el profesor que nos estaba vigilando no me viera. Decía:

"Bells hoy me iré con Jasper, mañana te cuento todo con lujo y detalles"

Ya había cumplido la hora de castigo, así que salí del Salón; Edward tenía que quedarse una hora más, pues un avioncito cayó en la cabeza del profesor que nos vigilaba.

Iba escuchando música mientras caminaba hacia mi casa. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en la entrada de la casa, entre y no había nadie de seguro Charlie no había salido de trabajar, así que subí a mi habitación, termine unos trabajos pendientes y me fui a descansar.

EPV

Hoy desperté como cualquier día, me dirigía con mi volvo plateado al Instituto, estaba acompañando a Alice ya que ella estaba esperando a Bella cuando llego Emmet lo salude claro es mi hermano solo que él viene un poco más tarde al Instituto así que me extraño verlo tan temprano, le pregunte porque me dijo que porque tenía que arreglar un asunto.

En ese momento llegó Bella y su perro faldero digo Jacob, ellos se despidieron, ella se dirigía hacia nosotros cuando Emmet corrió hacia ella y le dio vueltas en el aire, típico de Emmet cuando la veía, tuvo que bajarla porque si no Bella vomitaría. Cuando ya Bella estaba en el suelo, Alice la saludo y le estaba comentando algo sobre quien la había venido a dejar. Íbamos hacia el Salón de Biología los 3 ya que mi mayoría de lecciones las llevo con ellas; bueno en eso Alice le dijo que solo le faltaba venir a dejarla al Salón, pero ella le respondió que quería hacerlo pero que no lo dejo, porque llegaría tarde a Matemática; en ese momento dije en un susurro "Perro Faldero", no si escucharía, me daba igual si lo hacía pero me dijo: Ahh hola Edward, a lo que yo le respondí Hola Bella.

Entramos al Salón y me fui a sentar al lugar de siempre subí mis piernas en el asiento de Jasper mientras la venia, estaba distraído cuando escuche:

B: Edward podrías darme permiso para sentarme. –lo dijo amable- E: Mmm pues lo que yo sé, es que aquí va ¡Jasper! –lo dije un poco odioso pero era cierto- B: Pues si te das cuenta hoy cambie de lugar con Jasper! -eso me extrañaba porque lo habrá hecho- E: ¿Por qué? y para ¿qué? –le dije ansioso- B: Pues tú eres su mejor amigo debió haberte lo dicho...? -era cierto pero no me lo había dicho- E: No me lo dijo, pero tú me lo puedes decir? –dije en tono seductor, haber si así me lo decía- B: Eso es algo que a mí no me concierne, y si él te lo quiere decir, en algún momento lo hará. –lo dijo con orgullo-

No le respondí más, me voltee hacia el frente según yo para prestar atención pero eso era ilógico, me distraje en mis pensamientos cuando escucha unos cuchicheos por parte de Bella y Ángela así que le dije a Bella:

E: Shhh que no me dejas prestar atención. –lo dije solo por molestarla me gustaba verla así- B: Por Dios Edward, tu prestar atención, Ja ja no me hagas reír Edward. Era cierto pero quería verla enojar eso era algo que me divertía. –dijo sarcásticamente- E: Es que... Es que, no es que me interese la clase pero tu voz me Aturde! Fue lo que primero se me vino a la mente.

Cuando escuche: Señorita Swan y compañía a ¡Detención¡. Para mí era algo normal, ir al Salón de castigo, así que seguí a Bella que apenas cruzamos la puerta dijo:

B: Sabía que sentarme a tu lado traería problemas! –lo dijo reprochándome algo- E: Entonces para que te sentaste a mi lado? -Le dije sin ningún problema- B: Porque ya no habían más asientos y tú... tú siempre traes problemas. –se le notaba el enojo- E: Te podías quedar de pie. -Pues era la verdad- B: Eres... Eres un... Grosero de lo peor, porque no puedes ser un poco como...! -Me estaba comparando eso no me gustaba-

No la deje terminar la oración, cuando la tome del brazo para poder verla a los ojos y le respondí:

E: Como quien! Como tu adorado ¡Jake! La estaba lastimando un poco eso lo note, pero estaba cegado por el enojo y no sabía porque estaba enojado cuando escuche:

-Suéltala o te mato.

Bella voltio a ver junto conmigo y ahí estaba Jacob:

J: ¡No entendiste! –lo dijo enojado- E: Esto no te incumbe. Le respondí con más ira y rabia J: Claro que me incumbe así que suéltala ¡Ya! –Me exigió-

La solté del brazo no quería lastimar a una mujer, apenas la solté Jacob la tomo y la abrazo, lo mejor era que yo me retirara y así lo hice. Entre al Salón de Castigo di la boleta y me senté atrás, estaba jugando con unos avioncitos para distraerme; cuando entro Bella y se sentó en la 2° fila, lance un avioncito cuando cayó en la cabeza del profesor, me dejo una hora más por irrespeto.

Salí del castigo y me subí al volvo y me dirigí a mi casa, subí a mi habitación me fui a descansar pensando en todo lo que había sucedido hasta que quede dormido.

* * *

**Chikas (os) espero les gusto mucho este cap y el Fanfic tambien, plis Chikas dejenme reviews con sus opiniones necesito saber si les gusta o no. ****De nuevo muchas gracias! **


	4. Capitulo 3: Trabajo en Equipo

Bueno Chikas(os) espero que les guste el Capitulo a y ago muy importante:

**Gracias a mi BETA: Tammy Swan de Cullen****  
www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction **  
Por tenerme tan paciencia y ayudarme tanto.  


* * *

**Capítulo 3: Trabajo en Equipo.**

Hoy era viernes, me levanté rápido, desayuné unas tostadas y me fui al Instituto. Llegué a la entrada y ahí estaban Alice, Jasper, Edward y Emmett.

Emmett otra vez salió corriendo hacia mí para girarme en el aire, Jasper tuvo que ayudarme porque Emmett no me quería soltar. Le estaba agradeciendo a Jasper cuando de un tirón me llevaron arrastras adentro, era Alice:

—Bells estoy tan feliz, pero muy feliz —dijo Alice entusiasmada.

—Anda Alice cuenta, ¡pero lo detallas! —dije, quería saber.

—Lo más importante, Jasper me preguntó si quería ser su novia —y una sonrisa se reflejó en la cara de Alice. Al menos algo bueno salió de ayer.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿Cómo sucedió? —le pregunté.

—Le dije que sí. Y bueno después de que tú te fuiste, él me comentó que tenía que decirme algo importante. Dijo que le gusto desde que me vio, y que no se animaba a decírmelo porque es muy tímido, y en ese momento me pidió ser su novia, yo le respondí que sí. En eso te mandé el papelito, me quería dar un beso en la lección, pero le indiqué que no, porque podríamos ir a Detención, pero veo que la que fue a Detención fue otra, ¿qué paso?

Le conté a Alice todo lo sucedido con Edward y Jake, la cual manifestó que su hermano hizo muy mal y que iba a hablar con él, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera y después de tanto rogar, me prometió no hacerlo.

Entramos al Salón de Química, copiamos unas cosas que estaban en el pizarrón y después el profesor dijo—: Haremos un trabajo en grupo que traerán la próxima lección, formaré grupos de cuatro… —Empezó a llamar los grupos cuando señaló— El último grupo será Alice, Jasper, Bella y Edward.

Estaba un poco feliz porque estaría con Alice, pero también estaría con el "ocasiona problemas".

Salimos del Salón y Alice dijo—: Hoy en mi casa a las 5:00 pm ¡Ok! —A lo que todos dijimos que sí.

Edward se fue con Jasper y Alice y yo nos fuimos para mi casa para pasar por las cosas que necesitábamos para el trabajo.

Cuando estábamos en mi casa Alice hizo de las suyas imponiéndose— Bells quédate en mi casa a dormir hoy, no acepto un NO por respuesta, ¡Ahh! No hay peros —dijo de manera tan rápida que no pude procesarlo hasta que la vi haciéndome un puchero, uno que por cierto nadie se puede negar.

—Ok Alice, contigo no se puede discutir así que está bien —dije totalmente rendida.

—Bueno, ya le pedí permiso a Charlie y dijo que sí —cuando quiere algo la duende puede ser muy eficaz.

— ¡Qué rápida eres Alice!, bueno entonces alcánzame una pijama cualquiera de ese cajón para guardarla de una vez —le indiqué.

—Toma esta y no reproches —me advirtió.

— ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo…? —Alice me lanzó la pijama y me quedé sorprendida, un short algo corto y una blusa de tirantes con mucho escote para mi gusto— ¡Alice! Pero, ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¿Estás loca?

—No lo estoy, solo quiero que impresiones a Edward, se que él te atrae un poco y tú igual a él, aunque a cada rato estén peleando —me explicó Alice. Eso no era cierto o ¿Si?

—Eso no es cierto Alice, no andes diciendo lo que no es —le contradije algo segura.

—Aunque lo niegues Bells estoy segura de ello —y seguía con lo mismo—. Bueno mejor vámonos, antes que sea muy tarde.


	5. Capitulo 4: Durmiendo en Casa de Alice

Bueno Chikas(os) espero que les guste el Capitulo y algo muy importante:

**Gracias a mi BETA: Tammy Swan de Cullen**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction **

**Por tenerme tan paciencia y ayudarme tanto.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Durmiendo en Casa de Alice.**_

Íbamos en el auto de Alice, camino a su casa no dijo nada.

— ¿Por qué no llamamos a Rosalie para que ella también se quede? —hablé para romper el silencio. Rosalie es una de nuestras amigas, pero es un año mayor que nosotras, es de la edad de Emmett, y es la hermana gemela de Jasper.

—Sí claro, llama a mi amicuñis, así estaríamos las tres juntas en mi habitación y ponernos al día.

—Ok, ¡La voy a llamar!

*Llamada*

— ¡Hola! ¿Quién habla? —respondió esa voz tan peculiar.

—Hola Rose, soy yo Bella, quería preguntarte si querías quedarte a dormir en casa de Alice —le dije.

—Sí, y ¿estará Emmett? —Era su casa.

—Pues creo que sí. —No lo sabía, pero quizás sí.

—Ok, ahí estaré ¡Bye! —dijo feliz.

*Fin de Llamada*

— ¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Alice rápidamente.

—Sí, que ahí estará —le afirmé.

Llegamos a la casa y de inmediato entramos, en la sala estaban Esme y Carlisle que de inmediato corrieron a recibirme.

—Hola Bella, ¿cómo has estado? —Eran muy carismáticos.

—Hola Esme, hola Carlisle, bien y ¿ustedes? —dije con una sonrisa.

—Bien, gracias. —Siempre eran tan unidos.

—Ven vamos a la cocina, ¡quiero enseñarte lo que te preparé! — ¿Qué habría preparado?

—Claro, vamos —le dije.

—Alice, diles a tus hermanos que bajen a cenar.

—Claro, ¿donde están? —preguntó Alice.

—Emmett viendo televisión, y Edward en su habitación —le contestó.

Alice subió las escaleras y yo me quedé con Esme, me enseñó lo que había preparado, una rica lasaña.

Me dirigí a la habitación de Alice a dejar mis cosas, cuando me encontré con Edward.

—Ash… Hola Bella —lo dijo como quejándose.

— ¡Hola problemático! Con permiso que tengo que ir a dejar mi ropa a la habitación de Alice —le dije.

— ¿Te quedarás a dormir? —preguntó.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —Seguro le incomodaría.

—No quiero verte en camisón de abuelita, sería desagradable. —Pero, ¿qué le pasa?

— ¡Pues eso no fue lo que escogió la loca de tu hermana! —le dije acordándome lo que Alice escogió.

—Alice escogió tu pijama, creo que estarás... ¡Diferente! —Él sabía como era Alice.

—Pues me sentiré... ¡Extraña! —Y entré al cuarto de Alice, dejé mis cosas y bajé para cenar ya eran las 5:50 p.m. Jasper había llamado porque tuvo un inconveniente así que llegarían a las 6:00 pm.

Estaba llegando a la sala cuando Emmett salió corriendo a levantarme por los aires.

— ¡Bella! Viniste, ¡yupi! Tendré a quien molestar —dijo muy feliz.

—Oso, suéltame ya casi no respiro —le dije con el poco aliento que me quedaba.

—Oh perdón Bella. —Se disculpó bajándome—. Es que cuando vienes o te veo me lleno de felicidad, eres como una hermana.

—Gracias Emmett, pero si sigues así, un día te quedarás sin hermana. —Hubo risas.

Nos dirigíamos a la mesa cuando entraron por la puerta Jasper y Rosalie.

—Hola chicos, pasen, en un momento sirvo la cena —los saludó Esme, tan cordial como siempre.

—Gracias. —Entraron y se sentaron a la mesa.

En la mesa estaba Carlisle en un extremo de la mesa como cabeza de la familia, del otro extremo estaba Esme, al lado izquierdo de Carlisle estaba Alice, después de ella seguía Rosalie y al lado de Rose estaba yo, al frente de Alice, Jasper, al frente de Rosalie, Emmett y al frente mío Edward.

—Y bueno chicos, ¿de qué se trata el trabajo? —preguntó interesado.

—Es un trabajo de Química —respondió Alice.

—Señor, quería comentarle algo —anunció Jasper.

—Sí Jasper, dime —respondió amable.

—Quería pedirle formalmente, ¿si me da permiso de ser el novio de Alice? —Me gustaba la idea.

En ese momento Edward se empezó a atragantar, Emmett le tuvo que dar un golpe en la espalda hasta que reaccionó de inmediato y miró de una forma a Jasper que casi lo mata con la mirada.

—Claro Jasper, solo que si la haces sufrir, te haré sufrir a ti —lo dijo muy serio.

—Te haremos sufrir, ¿entendiste? —preguntó Edward.

—Claro que entendí —respondió tranquilamente.

—Tranquilo Edward, no exageres —le pidió Alice.

— ¡No exagero! Es la verdad —recalcó.

— ¡Ok, ya Jasper entendió! Ahora todos tranquilos —solicitó Alice.

Terminamos de cenar, Jasper y Alice recibieron de parte de todos unos abrazos y felicitaciones.

Nos dirigimos a la sala, ahí avanzamos un montón de trabajo, Rosalie y Emmett nos ayudaron un poco, pero hubo un problema solo por un número de oxidación que no estaba correcto y todos quedamos llenos de una sustancia verde, obviamente no era nada peligroso. Todos nos fuimos a bañar, solo faltaba Edward y yo de bañarnos así que dejé que pasara él primero, no quería que me viera en esa pijama.

Salió del baño y se veía tan sexy con ese torso desnudo que le marcaban bien esos cuadritos, se dirigió a su habitación, que era la última del pasillo.

Entré y me bañé, me vestí con la pijama y salí directo a la habitación de Alice donde ya estaban ellas. Alice dijo que sería mejor ponernos al día mañana, porque hoy fue algo muy agotador; ellas se durmieron, pero yo no podía así que leí un poco, en eso me entró un poco de sed y fui por un vaso de agua, nadie estaría despierto ya era muy tarde, así que bajé.

Estaba en la cocina cuando me di la vuelta pegué un gritito y solté el vaso. Ahí estaba él mirándome.

— ¡Edward! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Le dije.

—Es… mi… mi casa, pu… puedo estar aquí… ¿O no? —Estaba algo nervioso, se le notaba.

—Cierto, pero ¿a esta hora? Pensé que todos estarían dormidos, ya es tarde.

—Mmm… me di… dio un poco de sed — ¿Por qué estaría tan nervioso?

Me agaché para juntar los vidrios cuando él también lo hizo y me ayudó, cuando terminamos le agradecí, él nada más me sonrió.

—Te… Te dije que te verías… Diferente.

—Te dije que me sentiría extraña.

—Te… Te ves hermosa. —Me sonrojé un poco por su comentario.

— ¡Gracias! —dije agradecida.

—Te resalta mucho… Ese pijama deja ver tu cu… cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? ¿Te sucedió algo?

—No, no es nada es que estás tan… Hermosa.

—Deja de decir eso que me sonrojo.

—Te ves linda cuando tus mejillas se llenan de color.

—Edward lo dices porque quieres lo que la mayoría de chicas en el instituto te han dado, porque eres el "Chico Popular" el "Más guapo" o "El Rebelde". —Lo solté sin preámbulos.

—Y porque tú eres la "Chica Inteligente" la "Más aplicada" o la "La Tranquila".

—Crees que es fácil llevar todos los trabajos, estudiar y estudiar, tratar de mantener la calma ante todo. Pues no, en cambio tú solo rompes las reglas, sacudes ese cabello y listo. —Estábamos otra vez discutiendo.

—No es tan fácil como crees, no es solo romper y destruir cosas y reglas, tú… Tú solo pones carita de niña buena, cumples con todo y listo —me dijo algo molesto.

— ¿Qué te parece si cambiamos de estilo, haber si es tan fácil como dices? —Le propuse, quería verlo de esa manera.

—Me parece, quisiera verte como actúas, ¿qué te parece una semana?

—Con gusto lo haría, ¿cuándo comenzamos? —Se lo dije decidida.

— ¿El lunes está bien?

—Claro que sí, bueno me voy a acostar. Chao.

—Chao linda —dijo en un tono seductor.

—Trata de cambiar ese tonito "seductor" que usas, porque el Lunes serás diferente.

—Y tú trata de dejar de ser tan "nerd". Recuerda que el lunes tú serás la diferente.

—Haré una pequeña práctica. —Quería hacerlo sufrir un poco.

Me dirigí hacia él, me abracé a su cuello y me pegué a su cuerpo. Vi como se estremecía, fui subiendo poco a poco mi rodilla hasta que le rocé su entrepierna, luego la bajé y le dije en el oído con un tono seductor "Chao nene" y le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Subí a la habitación de Alice y me acosté quedándome dormida de inmediato, mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Chikas (os) dejen sus reviews, para saber que les parecio el capitulo! Las quiero.


	6. Capítulo 5: El Cambio

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Capítulo 5: El cambio.

El sábado y domingo no tenía nada que hacer así que me dediqué a hacerme un cambio, fui a un salón de belleza:

—Hola, quiero hacerme un cambio de look, quiero ser más… Sexy —le dije decidida.

—Hola, mi nombre es Tati. Bueno, no creo que tenga mucho que hacer, solo voy a despuntarte el cabello y espantarlo un poco; y tu cuerpo está excelente es solo de darte unos vestidos que resalten tu figura. Nosotros también tenemos una Boutique, así que terminamos con tu cabello y vamos por tu ropa. —Se veía muy gentil.

—Sí, está bien, lo que tú digas, y dime Bella. —Quería tener más confianza con mi nueva estilista.

—Claro Bella, siéntate —me dijo.

Me senté, mientras me arreglaba el cabello me dijo que ya no usara diademas, coletas o cosas parecidas, que lo dejara suelto y libre.

Terminó y no me dejó ver en el espejo, me llevó a la Boutique. Ahí solo decía "ese sí, ese no", la mayoría dejaban ver mis piernas y tenían escote. Hubo uno que me gustó era algo sencillo, pero perfecto para algún día.

Salí y le agradecí, tomé un taxi porque llevaba muchas cosas a casa.

Llegué, subí a mi habitación y dejé las cosas. Decidí llevarme mañana el vestido rojo pasión, quería impresionar a Edward.

Desperté hoy lunes con ánimos renovados, sería un gran día. Me bañé, me puse el vestido con unos tacones muy altos, ya que también compré algunos zapatos. Cuando estuve lista, bajé a desayunar y me encontré con que papá iba saliendo y nada más dijo se despidió con un escueto "Chao", por lo visto ni si quiera reparó en mí, desayuné rápido.

Salí de casa hacia el Instituto cuando una motocicleta me interceptó:

—Hola Bells, estás preciosa —dijo algo extrañado.

—Hola Jake, tú igual te ves hermoso —le dije halagándolo un poco.

— ¿Y este cambio? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No sé, quería cambiar un poco. ¿Me veo mal? —Comencé a dudar, sería que me veía tan mal.

—Te ves hermosa, preciosa, lindísima. La mujer más bella. —Ya me estaba poniendo un poco roja.

—Pues, gracias Jake —le dije.

—Vamos. Te llevo. —Me quedé extrañada.

—Ando con vestido Jake —le advertí.

De inmediato se bajó, me dio su chamarra cuero, me la colocó y me cargó como recién casada. Me subió a la moto antes que él.

Llegamos al Instituto. Me bajó de la misma manera, me puso la chaqueta en todo el cuerpo casi no se me veía nada. Me llevó cargada hasta la entrada donde estaban Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie. Jake me bajó, todavía no me quitaba la chamarra. ―Miren a la nueva Bella ―dijo quitándome la chamarra y me tomó por la cintura:

—Bells, te ves hermosa. —Se sorprendió Alice.

—Sí Bella, te ves hermosa. —Le siguió Rose.

—Te ves muy linda Bella. —Esta vez fue Jazz.

—Sí hermanita. Estás ¡wow! Bueno Rose, no te pongas celosa, pero está ¡linda! —Me sorprendió Emmett.

—Gracias chicos, y me alegro de que ¿estén juntos? —Estaba demasiado extrañada.

—Sí, Emmett y yo empezamos a salir. Somos novios. —Todos nos alegramos y la felicitamos.

— ¿Y a qué se debe el cambio? —Me pregunté ansiosa.

—No sé, solo quería cambiar. —No les podía decir a todos lo que pasó la noche del viernes.

Jake me dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió, Alice de inmediato me tomó del brazo, nos dirigíamos al Salón de Física-Mate. Alice venía preguntándome cosas, yo le dije que luego le contaría, entramos y todos se nos quedaron viendo. Me decían piropos. Yo nada más me senté, trataba de distraerme con cualquier cosa para no prestarle atención al profesor. Menos mal que ya había terminado la clase, solo yo me quedé para recoger mis cosas, cuando escuché su voz:

— ¡Bella! —Reconocí esa voz al instante.

— ¡Edward! —Lo miré—. No tenías que exagerar tanto.

—Mmm... Creo que sí. Me pasé, pero tú te ves lindísima. —Otra vez estaba roja.

—Gracias, pero no puedo decir lo mismo. Quizás mejor así. —Tomé su cabello y lo alboroté un poco, le quité esos lentes y le di unos mejores—. Ahora eres un nerd muy cool.

—A ver… —Se fijó en un espejo y dijo—. Tienes razón así está mejor, y ¿este nerd podría llevarle los libros al salón?

—Pues... —No sabía que responder.

—Por favor, di que sí —suplicó.

—Ok, está bien.

—Gracias. —Pero yo era la que tenía que agradecer.

Salimos del Salón para ir al de Matemática. En los pasillos solo se oían silbidos, piropos y muchos comentarios hacia mí.

Llegamos al Salón, yo ignoraba al profesor. Era la última lección. Cuando ya era momento del castigo, sonó mi celular, contesté como si nada hasta que el profesor dijo: —Puede salir, para que siga hablando cómodamente.

—Ok, gracias —le dije con ironía.

—Isabella Swan a Detención —gritó el profesor.

Tomé mis cosas y seguí hablando por celular, salí y me dirigí para Detención. Terminé mi hora de castigo. Salí del Instituto y me fui para mi casa, me cambié de ropa y me quedé en el sillón viendo tele, me cansé subí a mi habitación y me dormí.

* * *

CHIKAS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIEWS.


	7. Capítulo 6: Sorpresas

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de mi autoría.

Capítulo beteado por Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay], Beta FFAD

www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction

* * *

Capítulo 6 Sorpresas

Hoy era martes. Desperté rápido, me bañé y me puse un vestido color azul con negro, pero esta vez me calcé mis converse; no me gustaban mucho los tacones. Cuando ya estuve lista, bajé y me encontré a Charlie en el desayunador, así que me senté a su lado.

— ¿Bella, qué cambio es ese? —señaló mi atuendo.

— ¿Estoy tan mal? —dije, haciendo una mueca falsa de espanto—. Pues es que ya crecí, papá.

—No, te ves muy bien —trató de arreglarlo—. Te pareces a tu madre —siempre la recordaba.

—Sí, ella era muy hermosa.

Y no lo decía sólo porque sí. En verdad lo era; su cuerpo y su rostro siempre fueron perfectos.

—Bueno, Bella, nada más me queda decirte que te cuides. No todos los hombres son buenos —papá siempre me protegía.

—Gracias, papá —le sonreí con ternura—. Bueno, ya me voy.

—Bueno, hija. No se te olvide… cuídate.

.::.

Jake siempre se encargaba de llevarme al instituto en su motocicleta. Cuando llegamos, me ayudó a bajarme y me tendió mis cosas.

—Bells, fue un gusto.

—Gracias por traerme, Jake.

—Bells, te quería decir algo —dijo, algo nervioso—. Bueno… quiero que aprendas a manejar motocicleta.

— ¡¿Qué?! Jake, no entiendo… ¿Acaso ya estas harto de tener que traerme todos los días?

—No es porque ya no te quiera traer, boba. Es porque te he comprado una motocicleta, para que manejes junto a mí y para que te trasportes rápido. Así podrás ir a cualquier lugar sin necesidad de esperarme. ¿Qué te parece?

—Jake, no es tu obligación. No tienes por qué gastar tu dinero.

—Bells, sabes que te quiero y que haría lo que fuera por ti. Quiero que la aceptes y que aceptes que yo te enseñe. Ya verás, en poco tiempo serás toda una profesional. Y para que sepas, tus clases comienzan desde hoy, después de la escuela. Te estaré esperando a que salgas para irnos juntos.

—En ese caso… ¿quién podría negarse a eso? Después de todo, no dejarás de insistir, Jake —finalmente me ganó la risa.

—De acuerdo. Entonces, te recojo después de tu última lección —añadió, bastante entusiasmado.

Me dirigí a la entrada de la escuela y vi a Edward ahí parado. No sé si llevaría mucho tiempo para cuando yo llegué. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, se interpuso en mi camino.

—Hola, Bells —dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Hola, Eddie —sabía que así lo llamaba Tanya, una resbalosa a la que él nunca le hizo caso.

— ¡No me llames así! —dijimos al mismo tiempo.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me llames como lo hace la pegajosa esa —de hecho, sí lo sabía. Sin embargo, él comenzó.

—Sí, pero tú me llamaste como lo hace Jake.

— ¿Y eso te molesta o es que te gusta que lo diga solo él?

—No me molesta, pero Bells solo suena sexy cuando lo dice él —frunció el ceño por mis palabras—. En cambio, contigo no funciona. En ti, suena más sexy cuando me dices Bella —me miró fijamente y cambió su expresión de amargura a una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿En serio? Bella, pues parece que ese chico te gusta.

—Sí, en serio. Ah, y no me gusta Jake. Solo somos muy buenos amigos, aunque no te niego que tiene un cuerpo muy fornido, es guapo, dulce, hermoso y cariñoso… pero solo somos amigos —le aseguré con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y yo? —Él era muy guapo, pero jamás se fijaría en mí.

— ¿Tú, qué? —pregunté, haciéndome la desentendida.

— ¿Yo también te parezco guapo?

— ¡Ah! Sí, perdón. Tú también eres guapo, Edward.

—Bella, quiero… —balbuceó—. Parecerá muy tonto… pero quiero pedirte que seas… —se aclaró la garganta—. No. ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo.

—De acuerdo —dije lentamente, extrañada por su actitud. Decidí seguir mi camino hacia mi salón—. Como tú digas, Edward.

— ¿Otra vez podría llevar tus libros? —Me detuvo nuevamente.

—Bueno, eso estaría bien.

.::.

Entramos al salón de Matemáticas y nos ubicamos en nuestros lugares. El profesor explicó el tema y nos dio unos ejercicios a realizar. Esta vez, como Alice no entendía y quise ayudarle, pero prefirió que Jasper fuera quien lo hiciera. Así que Edward cambio con Alice y terminó sentándose a mi lado.

—Hola de nuevo, Bella. Ahora el que cambió no fue Jasper, sino Alice —dijo con gracia.

—Cierto —sonreí—. ¿Oye, quieres ir a Detención?

—Pues… pues no —contestó con cierto nervio—. Ahora soy un nerd, por si no lo recuerdas.

No lo hacía. Había olvidado que ya no era un rebelde.

— ¡Pues entonces yo sí voy!

—No es necesario, Bella. No tienes que ir a Detención a cada rato, como lo hacía yo —dijo cabizbajo.

—Necesito hacer mi trabajo bien.

Estaba lista para hacer mi actuación, pero recordé que hoy era mi primera clase de manejo y que Jake me estaría esperando a la salida. Edward notó mi cambio de actitud.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Te arrepentiste? —preguntó.

—No, es que recordé que hoy tengo un compromiso. Quizá mañana pueda, pero será dependiendo de mi horario.

— ¿Compromiso? ¿Con quién? ¿En dónde? ¿Para qué? —soltó de golpe.

— ¿Edward, qué te sucede? —Me parecía extraña su reacción.

—Perdón, es que… no importa. Bueno, sí… no, mejor no. ¡Bueno, ya qué! —Se sonrojó y volteó a otro lado. Yo seguía intrigada por lo que decía.

Todas las clases habían pasado normal. Pero como esta ya era la última del día, terminé lo más rápido que pude, aunque el profesor había dicho que tenía que esperar sentada hasta el final de la clase. Sin embargo, apenas tocaron el timbre, salí casi corriendo.

— ¡Bella, espera! —me giré rápido a verlo—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Edward, es que… ya me tengo que ir. Te dije que…

— ¿Oye, Bells, estás lista? —Jake me interrumpió, detrás de mí—. Recuerda que debemos pasar a tu casa antes de irnos.

— ¿Bella, a dónde vas? ¿Y por qué con él? —Estuve a punto de responder, pero Jake lo hizo antes de que pudiera abrir la boca.

—Eso no te importa, Cullen. ¿Te está molestando, Bells? —negué con la cabeza—. Más le vale —se movió para quedar frente a mí, dándole la espalda a Edward—. De acuerdo, necesito que te quites ese vestido —a sus espaldas, Edward lo miró mal—. Así no podremos hacer nada. Te ves muy sexy, pero mejor pasemos por ropa más cómoda a tu casa.

—Está bien, Jake. Vámonos. Adiós, Edward. Nos vemos mañana —le di un beso a la mejilla, como despedida.

Tomé la mano de Jake, pero él decidió rodearme los hombros con su brazo, mientras caminábamos hacia la salida. A pesar de todo, él era solo mi amigo, aunque pareciera otra cosa. Las cosas no eran así.

—Te ayudaré, Bells —me cubrió con su chamarra y me subió a la moto con mucho cuidado.

—Oye, Jake… ¿cómo le haré cuando venga en mi motocicleta si decido usar un vestido?

—Simple: solo levantas el asiento de tu nueva moto. Ahí puse una blusa y un pantalón para alguna emergencia. También unas Converse.

—Jake, piensas en todo… —estaba asombrada por su idea—. Muchas gracias.

—Con gusto, Bella. En realidad, las motocicletas solo cambian en el color. La mía es negra y la tuya es gris, ¿te parece?

—Sí, por mí está bien —dije, agradecida por su regalo.

Nos dirigimos a mi casa y recogimos mi ropa para practicar. Después, nos fuimos al taller donde Jake tenía las motocicletas.

* * *

_Siento haberme atrasado en las actualizaciones, pero tenia unos asuntos académicos que resolver,  
Como lo vieron ya Tammy no es mi Beta, por asuntos de sus estudios, le agradeceré de por vida por ayudarme en mis inicios... Bueno en fin ahora esta Carla, y espero terminar esta historia con ella, y muchas más..._


	8. Capítulo 7: Clases de Manejo

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 7  
Clases de Manejo**

Cuando llegamos, Jake me dijo que esperara mientras él iba a sacar la motocicleta.

— ¿Te gusta, Bells? Porque si no, igual la puedo…

—Jake, está perfecta —lo interrumpí—. Además, ya te estás tomando muchas molestias como para que todavía me ponga exigente.

— ¡Qué bueno que te guste, Bells! Bueno, ¿te parece si empezamos? —preguntó, satisfecho por mi respuesta positiva.

—Sí, claro, como tú digas —respondí, bastante entusiasmada.

Jake me enseñó a arrancar el motor y, después de unas cuantas indicaciones más, me sentí bastante segura como para hacerlo por mi cuenta. Sin embargo, al parecer todavía me faltaba aprender a concentrarme en lo que hacía, pues me distraje por un momento y perdí el control de la moto, enviándome hacia los arbustos que había en la carretera. Por supuesto, Jake llegó de inmediato hasta donde estaba.

— ¿Bella, estás bien? —preguntó, ayudándome a incorporarme.

—Sí, Jake, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

—Espera, estás llena de ramas por todas partes —dijo, quitándome una ramita del pelo y empezó a reír quedito.

—Gracias, Jake… —respondí con sarcasmo—. Bueno, ¿lo intentamos de nuevo?

—Claro que no, loca. Te has lastimado. ¿Acaso no lo sientes?

—Basta, Jake —le di un manotazo para quitármelo de encima—. Quiero intentarlo de nuevo. Solo me distraje un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —le hice un puchero.

—Está bien, Bells —suspiró—. Contigo nadie se niega. Lo haremos de nuevo, pero fíjate bien, por favor. No quiero otro accidente.

—De acuerdo, Jake… —le sonreí.

Pasamos un par de horas más practicando. Mi dominio en la moto estaba mejor y ahora podía manejar varios kilómetros más sin perder el control. Jake dijo que con dos días más de lecciones después de clases ya estaba lista para hacerlo por mi cuenta, sin necesidad de que él tuviera que ir detrás de mí. Para su sorpresa, yo aprendía rápido.

**.::.**

Para cuando Jake me fue a dejar a mi casa, ya pasaban de las siete de la noche, así que no podíamos quedarnos charlando hasta mucho tarde, sobre todo porque era día de escuela.

— ¿Bells, qué te parece si me das uno de tus cambios de ropa para tenerlo en mi casa? Así, cuando salgamos de clases, ya no tendrás que venir hasta acá para cambiarte.

—Me parece una buena idea. Ven, pasa y te la traigo —abrí la puerta y le indiqué que entrara conmigo.

Cuando cerré la puerta, escuché el ruido de la televisión en la sala y me di cuenta de que mi papá estaba en el sillón, viendo un partido.

—Hola, hija. Jacob, ¿cómo estás, muchacho? —caminó hacia Jake y le dio un abrazo.

—Hola, Charlie. A mí también me alegra verte. —Ellos se llevaban muy bien. Para Charlie, Jake era como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

— ¡Ah, Jacob! —sonrió ampliamente—. Siempre tan educado y respetuoso. ¿Cómo no? Si tu padre siempre te inculcó valores y te hizo un hombre de bien.

—Gracias, Charlie —le sonrió de vuelta.

—Papá, estaré en la habitación con Jake. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Está bien, vayan. Sabes que confió en que Jacob nunca te faltaría el respeto.

—Gracias, Charlie. Valoro mucho tu confianza.

—Bueno, vamos —apresuré a Jake, jalándole el brazo para ir a mi cuarto.

Pasé un buen rato, sacando una prenda tras otra, hasta que por fin encontré algo bueno para que se llevara a su casa.

— ¿Te parece que esta ropa bien o debo buscar otra? —pregunté, todavía dudosa por mi elección.

—Sí, claro. Déjame guardarla —metió las cosas en su mochila.

—Gracias, de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de algo más? —inquirió.

— ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

—No sé —se encogió de hombros—. De lo que tú quieras.

Empezamos a platicar de nuestro día en la escuela y de las cosas que estaban en nuestra mente en ese momento. Hablamos por varias horas, sin darnos cuenta del transcurso del tiempo, hasta que Jake vio el reloj de su teléfono y se puso de pie.

—Bells, ya es un poco tarde. Falta poco para las diez de la noche, así que es mejor que me vaya. Mañana tengo clase temprano —dijo triste.

—Está bien, te acompaño a la salida —hice el intento de pararme, pero Jake me detuvo, sosteniéndome de los hombros para mantenerme en mi lugar.

—No, claro que no —me empujó ligeramente hasta que quedé acostada por completo—. La señorita ya hizo mucho por hoy y debe reponer energías. Pasaré por ti en la mañana —sonrió, dándome un beso en la mejilla y marchándose.

No tenía intenciones de discutir con él, pues de verdad me sentía cansada. Cerré los ojos y fui quedando dormida poco a poco.

* * *

Muchas gracias a ustedes:  
_PEQUE CULLEN WHITLOCK, MD PATT LUZ, yolabertay, mafferpatts, SusanjimenesCullen  
_

Hasta el próximo Capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 8: Hermosa Costumbre

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 8  
Hermosa Costumbre**

Hoy era miércoles. _Un día más_, pensé. Me puse un vestido color plata con amarillo y azul y me calcé nuevamente mis Converse. Una vez que terminé de arreglarme, bajé a comer algo rápido y salí para encontrarme con Jake.

— ¡Hola, Bells! —me sonrió.

— ¡Hola, Jake! —le regresé el gesto.

—Déjame ayudarte —tomó mi bolso y me ayudó a montarme a la moto.

—Gracias, gentil caballero —hice una pequeña reverencia.

—Con gusto, hermosa damisela —inclinó la cabeza, imitándome y haciéndome reír.

Nos dirigimos al instituto a una velocidad prudente. Cuando llegamos, Jake me ayudó abajar del vehículo y me tendió mis cosas.

—Bueno, Bells, como sé que no me dejaras llevarte hasta tu salón, te dejo aquí, pero con todo el dolor de mi alma —se puso en una pose dramática—. ¡No te preocupes, damisela! Pasaré por ti a la salida… ¡Chau! —me dio un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Chau, Jake! —le sonreí.

Me dirigí a la entrada y en ese momento vi a Edward recostado contra la pared.

— ¡Hola, Bella! —sonrió—. ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Jacob? ¿Fue placentero? —añadió sin ganas.

— ¡Hola, Edward! Sí, me fue bien y fue muy placentero... —no mentía. Para mí era gratificante poder conducir—. Solo que hubo un pequeño problemita —señalé mi pequeño moretón.

— ¿Te golpeó? ¿Cómo sucedió? —preguntó alarmado. En ese momento comprendí por qué me preguntaba eso: creía que Jake me había golpeado.

— ¡No! Jake no sería capaz de eso. Tuve un accidente y él me sanó la herida —le dije con seguridad, para poder calmarlo.

— ¿Cómo fue tu accidente? —preguntó.

—Por torpe —solté una risita—. Jake me estaba ense… —ni siquiera pude terminar la oración, cuando Alice me interceptó y empezó a hablar rápidamente.

—Bella, Bella… hoy… Jasper… ir —balbuceó.

—Alice, no te entiendo nada. Por favor, cálmate —la sujeté por los brazos, ya que pegaba de brincos.

—Bella, Jasper me invitó a cenar hoy en la noche. Tengo que ir por zapatos vestido, todo… —estaba feliz y hablaba demasiado rápido—. No te pediré que me acompañes porque sé que no te gusta ir mucho de compras.

—Bueno, entonces dile a Rose que vaya contigo. Y, por cierto, me alegro por ti —le sonreí.

—Gracias —exhaló—. Será mejor que entremos al salón. Después te cuento cómo pasó todo, ¿de acuerdo? —asentí con la cabeza y entramos al aula.

**..::..**

La clase fue algo rápida. Terminamos unos ejercicios del libro y eso fue todo. Algunos salieron antes y otros después, pero yo fui una de las primeras. Me dirigía a mi casillero a dejar algunos libros y sacar otros que ocupaba para la siguiente lección, cuando escuche a Edward llamándome.

— ¡Oye, Bella, Espérame!

—Disculpa lo de hace un rato. Es que Alice me necesitaba en ese momento.

—Tranquila, sé que Alice es así de extrovertida.

— ¿Para qué me necesitabas? —pregunté.

—Era para… para… bueno… —se ruborizó—, para llevar tus libros. ¿Me permites?

Tenía la sensación de que no era eso lo que quería decirme, pero lo dejé pasar.

—Creo que ya se me está haciendo costumbre esto —sonreí.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Pues… esto —me encogí de hombros—: que Jake me traiga, que tú me recibas y lleves mis libros, y luego salir y que Jake me lleve a su casa en las tardes —respondí alegremente.

—No me gusta Jacob —arrugó la nariz con desagrado—. No sé. ¿A ti te gusta?

— ¡Claro que me gusta! Es un gran amigo…

—Es un alivio saber eso —sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —cuestioné con curiosidad.

—No… por nada. Bueno, vámonos —balbuceó, algo nervioso.

La clase de francés fue algo aburrida. Al igual que todas, se me hacía muy lenta y lo único que quería era salir. Como era la última lección del día, fui hasta la salida y me encontré con Jake, quien traía una hermosa rosa roja en sus manos.

—Para mi hermosa Bella —dijo muy feliz.

—Gracias, Jake —contesté, recibiendo la rosa.

—Te quiero, Bells. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? —se acercó a mí y me hizo girar en el aire.

—Yo también te quiero, Jake —le dije, algo extrañada por su actitud tan afectuosa. No es que fuese frío, pero no era común que se portara tan atento conmigo.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó, dándome la mano para recoger mis cosas y guiándome hasta donde estaba la moto.

—Sí, solo dame un segundo para despedirme de mis amigos —me di la vuelta y vi que ahí estaban Jasper, Alice y Edward. Les sonreí y me acerqué para darle un beso en la mejilla a cada uno—. ¡Chau, chicos!

— ¡Adiosito, Bella! ¡Y suerte con este grandulón! —soltó una risita y le agarró las mejillas a Jake, un poco demasiado fuerte para mi gusto—. La cuidas, ¿entendiste?

—Ya suéltalo, Alice, le vas a arrancar las mejillas. ¿Qué me dejarás a mí, entonces?

—Entendí, Alice —respondió Jake—. Y pierde cuidado, la voy a cuidar como a mi vida —me rodeó los hombros con el brazo.

—Más te vale. Será mejor que ya se vayan, de lo contrario no podrán hacer mucho hoy —Alice era la única que sabía sobre lo de la motocicleta, pero le dije que no quería que nadie más se diera cuenta.

Nos fuimos a casa de Jake y practicamos mucho todo día. Me dijo que ya estaba lista, así que iría en motocicleta propia al instituto al día siguiente. Me dejó en mi casa y de nuevo nos quedamos conversando. Al final, me volvió a arropar y se marchó, mientras yo sucumbía al sueño y descansaba después de un largo día.

* * *

Muchas gracias tambien a ustedes:

**PEQUE CULLEN WHITLOCK, MD PATT LUZ, yolabertay, mafferpatts, SusanJimenesCullen, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Pingunilla, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, FerHdePattinson, isabelramos7355, Lurix, Ale Pattinson Diaz **

Hasta el próximo Capítulo.


	10. Capítulo 9: Recompensar el mal

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capitulo 9  
Recompensar el mal**

Hoy era jueves. Desperté un poco cansada, pues anoche conversé mucho con Jake. Me bañé rápido, me puse unos vaqueros ajustados y una blusa cómoda; hoy me tocaba manejar, así que no debía usar vestido. Cuando ya estuve lista, desayuné un poco de cereal y me dirigí a la puerta. Al salir, vi que Jake ya estaba ahí con las dos motocicletas.

— ¡Hola, Bells! ¿Estás preparada? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Sí! Estoy feliz, Jake —le sonreí ampliamente—. Espero que esto salga bien.

—Bueno, primero que nada, debes utilizar esto… —me dio un casco—. Está muy lindo. Lo elegí a tu estilo.

—Gracias, Jake. ¡Es precioso! —era negro, pero con detalles femeninos.

—De acuerdo, tú irás al frente y así podré vigilarte. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, me parece perfecto. Así me sentiré más segura —le dije, mucho más tranquila.

Me coloqué el casco y arreglé mi cabello. Quería ser una motociclista sexy para impresionar a Edward. Arranqué la motocicleta, tal y como Jake me había enseñado. En ciertas partes del camino, aceleraba mucho y Jake me gritaba que redujera un poco la velocidad; definitivamente, eso me ayudaba bastante.

**.::.**

Llegamos al instituto y estacioné la motocicleta de una forma original. Bajé de ella, me quité el casco y sacudí mi cabello. Jake llegó a mi lado, abrazándome por la cintura y me dijo al oído.

—Bells, lo hiciste excelente. A este paso, pronto serás toda una profesional.

— ¡Gracias, Jake! —respondí, feliz por su detalle.

—Sigue así y pronto ya no necesitarás que lo haga contigo. ¡Pero debes tener cuidado! —estábamos en la entrada principal y ahí estaba Edward, con los ojos como platos.  
— ¡Gracias otra vez, Jake! Nos vemos luego —dije, soltándome de sus brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

— ¡Chau! Te quiero, Bells.

Después de devolverle el saludo de la misma manera, me encaminé hacia el edificio, dándome cuenta de que Edward todavía me miraba asombrado, quedándose como piedra hasta que salió de su shock.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Bella? —dijo con seriedad.

— ¿Qué fue qué, Edward? —respondí, haciéndome la tonta.

— ¡Eso! —señaló hacia donde Jake se había ido—. ¿Por qué venias manejando una motocicleta? ¿Y con quién se supone que debes tener cuidado?

—Sé manejar una motocicleta. Y no debo tener cuidado con nadie. Jake se refería a que tuviera cuidado cuando manejara —respondí, algo molesta por su actitud.

— ¿Quién te enseñó a manejar y quién te la dio? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Me enseñó Jake y también me la regaló. Ahora, tú dime, ¿por qué tanta pregunta?

—Pues… pues… me preocupas… —balbuceó.

— ¿Pero por qué te preocupas por mí?

—Porque eres mi amiga, ¿no?

Pues no eran los términos a los que habíamos llegado, pero… bueno.

—Sí, claro —suspiré—. Bueno, mejor ya entremos —dije con nerviosismo.

—Permíteme tus libros —ofreció cortésmente. Quise preguntarle por qué lo hacía, pero no quería que se lo tomara a mal.

—Edward, no te enojes, pero quiero que me contestes con la verdad. ¿Te quieres parecer a Jake?

—Bella, no me quiero parecer a Jacob. Solo quiero dejar de ser tan odioso. Quiero recompensarte por lo mal que te he tratado estos años —ahora tenía sentido; estaba siendo amable—. No quiero terminar mal contigo y quiero que nos llevemos bien.

—No sé qué decirte, Edward —estaba confundida.

—Solo di que aceptas mi amistad y que me dejarás recompensarte todo el mal que te he hecho.

—Está bien —sonreí.

Tomó mis libros y nos dirigimos hacia el salón de Literatura. Me senté junto a Alice, pero ella optó por marcharse y cuando menos acordé, Edward estaba nuevamente a mi lado.

— ¡Hola de nuevo! —me dijo, muy entusiasmado.

— ¡Hola! ¿Qué pasó esta vez?

— ¡Ah! Pues… hoy le dije a Alice que cambiáramos de lugar porque quería estar a tu lado.

—Uhm... está bien —arqueé una ceja.

Entró el profesor y nos informó que veríamos la película de _"Romeo y Julieta"_. Pasé distraída toda la cinta, hasta que escuché a Edward recitarme frases de la obra.

— ¿Edward, qué haces? —reí nerviosamente.

— ¿No te gustan las frases de Romeo y Julieta? —preguntó con timidez.

—Sí —me ruboricé—. Pero, ¿por qué me las dices?

—Lo sabrás después —dijo tiernamente.

**..::..**

Cuando terminó la clase, nos dijeron que tendríamos libre el resto del día, ya que algunos profesores se habían ido de huelga, así que nos dieron la salida temprano. Le envié un mensaje a Jake para avisarle que me iría y me respondió que no había problema, solo que tuviera cuidado. Me dirigía hacia mi motocicleta, cuando escuché que alguien decía mi nombre.

—Bella… espera… —Edward venía corriendo hasta donde estaba. Se detuvo para tomar aire.

— ¿Qué necesitas? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Necesito hablar contigo, pero no aquí. ¿Te parece si vamos a otro lugar?

—Claro, dime hacia dónde y te sigo.

— ¿Podríamos irnos en tu motocicleta? —se rascó la nuca, notoriamente apenado—. Es que Jasper hoy se llevó mi Volvo.

—De acuerdo, súbete. Yo manejo.

—No, hoy manejaré yo. Además, al lugar que vamos es especial y no sabes dónde queda.

—Está bien. Pero usa el casco, Edward —le advertí, recordando todas las instrucciones que me había dado Jake.

—De ninguna manera. La dama tiene ese privilegio en este momento —me encogí de hombros, tomando el casco que le había ofrecido hace un momento y me subí detrás de él en la motocicleta.

Con un suave ronroneo, Edward arrancó el motor. Me tenía un poco nerviosa por no saber a dónde me llevaba.

* * *

Muchas gracias tambien a ustedes:

**PEQUE CULLEN WHITLOCK, MD PATT LUZ, yolabertay, mafferpatts, SusanJimenesCullen, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Pingunilla, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, FerHdePattinson, isabelramos7355, Lurix, Ale Pattinson Diaz, Cherryland, mireca22, Karina Masen, Amy95stw, viky lavin **

Hasta el próximo Capítulo.


	11. Capítulo 10: Nuestro Prado

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capitulo 10  
Nuestro Prado**

Íbamos camino a no sé qué lugar. Edward iba a una velocidad normal, incluso hasta un poco lento. Al preguntarle, dijo que no había prisa por llegar, así que le resté importancia al asunto de la velocidad. Llegamos a un lugar completamente desierto. Tenía un camino de tierra y después había pasto, pero no se veía mucho en los alrededores. No creía que ese fuese el misterioso lugar al que pensaba traerme, así que asumí que tendría que esperar para poder ver bien a dónde nos dirigíamos. Edward me ayudó a bajar de la motocicleta.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! Ya verás que es muy hermoso —dijo, poniéndose tímido repentinamente.

—Está bien, Edward —respondí tranquila, tratando de pasarle un poco de calma.

Edward me tomó de la mano y entramos por el pequeño sendero que había, hasta que empecé a sentir el pasto. Me extrañó el cambio de suelo, así que dirigí mi mirada hacia el frente. Jadeé al encontrar un hermoso prado lleno de bellísimas flores.

— ¿Te gusta, Bella? —preguntó.

—Está hermoso… es precioso, Edward —contesté feliz.

—No te quedes ahí parada. Ven, sentémonos —me señaló el pasto, sentándose frente a mí.

—De acuerdo —lo imité. Quedamos uno frente al otro, en un ambiente bastante tranquilo.

—Bella, quiero decirte algo muy importante. Pero, solo escúchame primero —asentí con la cabeza—. Bella Swan, en estos días que he estado a tu lado me he dado cuenta que me enamoré de ti como un loco. Has robado toda mi atención con tu mera presencia. Adoro tu voz, me gusta tu sonrisa y esos ojos color chocolate me enloquecen. Sé que puedo parecerte un tonto, pero soy un tonto que te ama. Por eso, quiero pedirte algo… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —se ruborizó.

—Edward… —jadeé—. No sé qué decirte. Me has tomado completamente por sorpresa.

—Dime que sí, Bella, por favor. ¿O es que existe alguien más? —su rostro se ensombreció.

— ¡No! —respondí abruptamente—. Es solo que no quiero salir lastimada si esto termina mal —añadí, muy insegura.

—Bella —me tomó de la mano—, te prometo que eso no sucederá.

—Está bien, Edward. Sí quiero ser tu novia —le sonreí. La verdad es que sentía mucho amor por él, pero nunca lo había aceptado.

—Bella, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo —su emoción era palpable y eso hizo que mi sonrisa creciera—. Primero, quiero que prometamos algo los dos: siempre nos tendremos confianza. No importa lo que pase, nuestra palabra siempre será más importante que cualquier otra, aunque las circunstancias apunten hacia otro lado —asentí. Edward me dio un beso en los labios y me abrazó con dulzura.

Pasamos varias horas acostados en el pasto, hablando de cualquier tema. Nos la estábamos pasando muy bien y a cada rato me decía que me amaba. Era como estar en el cielo. Cuando empezó a hacerse tarde, me cargó hasta la motocicleta, subiéndose después él y nos llevó de regreso a la realidad.

**..::..**

Apenas estuvimos en mi casa, quiso presentarse con Charlie, pero le dije que tuviera paciencia. Todavía era muy pronto para ser tan formales, así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

—Me duele dejarte, Bella —dijo triste.

—Edward, son solo unas horas —sonreí. Se veía adorable cuando hacía pucheros—. Mañana te veré en el instituto, no exageres.

—No exagero, es una verdad absoluta. Estar lejos de ti me pone muy mal —gimoteó, pero no pudo esconder más esa sonrisa torcida—. Bueno, tal vez exagero un poquito.

—Nos veremos mañana. Justo ahora, solo quiero ir a descansar —bostecé, sin querer.

— ¿Un besito de buenas noches? —hizo otro puchero.

—Con esa carita… no creo poder negarme —solté una risita, acerándolo a mí para darle un beso largo y tierno.

— ¿Y si me das dos o tres más? —esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, haciéndome reír otra vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo atraje hacia mí para darle otros dos besos.

Nos separamos con cierta renuencia y finalmente nos despedimos. Cuando llegué al marco de la puerta, recordé algo sumamente importante.

— ¡Oye, Edward! ¿Cómo te vas a ir a tu casa?

—Creo que caminando —se encogió de hombros.

—De ninguna manera —negué—. Vamos. Yo te llevo y ya luego me regreso.

No muy de acuerdo con mi idea, aceptó y tomamos mi motocicleta nuevamente. Conduje hasta su casa y regresé al poco tiempo. Tenía suerte de que Charlie no estuviera en casa, pues tenía el turno de noche. No quería ganarme un regaño por conducir tan tarde y además tener que decirle dónde y con quién estaba.

Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche. Apenas puse un pie dentro de la casa, me fui a la cama y me acosté. En el instante en que mi cabeza tocó la almohada, me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

Muchas gracias tambien a ustedes:

**PEQUE CULLEN WHITLOCK, MD PATT LUZ, yolabertay, mafferpatts, SusanJimenesCullen, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Pingunilla, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, FerHdePattinson, isabelramos7355, Lurix, Ale Pattinson Diaz, Cherryland, mireca22, Karina Masen, Amy95stw, viky lavin, liz cat miau, everox1, Angel-Moon17, AnnaLau2, CRISTIMONTES, Lurix, Paulii Love Bones, Saarai Cullen, covaric, shanyng, Aliapr-peke, ISACOBO, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen **

**yolabertay:** Nena ¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Hasta el próximo Capítulo.


	12. Capítulo 11: Primera Discusión

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Chicas aquí está el Capítulo correspondiente disculpen se que no es una escusa pero andaba enferma y distraída... Cometí un error garrafal al subir el capítulo equivocado... Sin más espero y disfruten... :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 Primera discusión**

Ya era viernes… el último día de nuestro trato.

Bajé a desayunar, pero solo comí algo rápido. Me di cuenta de que mi papá todavía seguía dormido y que a mí ya se me estaba haciendo tarde para ir al instituto. Me cepillé los dientes lo más rápido que podía sin lastimar mis encías y salí. Sonreí al encontrar a Jake recargado contra la pared junto a la puerta.

—Hola, preciosa. ¿Cómo te fue ayer con la motocicleta? —preguntó.

—Bien. No me dio ningún problema, por lo que te agradeceré eternamente por eso —le dije contenta.

—Yo le agradeceré siempre al mundo por encontrar a una persona tan especial como tú, Bella —respondió, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo también te quiero, Jake —le afirmé, dándole más fuerte el abrazo.

—Bueno, vámonos, sino llegaremos tarde —me ayudó a subirme a la moto y luego él montó la suya.

Durante el camino al instituto sentí deseos de acelerar. Le avisé a Jake y solo me dijo que tuviera cuidado. Siempre iba a mi lado, no importaba lo mucho que acelerara, pero era porque Jake era un as con las motocicletas.

**..::..**

Cuando llegamos al instituto, Edward estaba de nuevo en la entrada, quizás esperándome. Jake bajó de su moto y de inmediato llegó a mi lado para ayudarme a bajar. Al igual que ayer, sacudí mi cabello al quitarme el casco. Iba caminando hacia la entrada, con Jake aferrado a mi cintura en un tierno abrazo.

— ¡Bells, vas muy bien! Aprendiste muy rápido. Pensé que duraríamos más tiempo entrenando —dijo impresionado.

— ¡Jake, qué montón de halagos! —me ruboricé—. Es solo que he tenido un excelente profesor —respondí entre risas.

—Y yo tengo una excelente alumna que aprendió todo muy bien y espero que no se le llegue a olvidar todo lo que le he enseñado —hizo un puchero.

— ¡Claro que no! Eso jamás se me va olvidar. Vale, Jake, nos vemos luego —me solté de sus brazos para girarme y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Después de que le di el beso, él se adelantó al instituto. Por mi parte, me giré para encontrarme de nuevo con Edward, sin embargo, él me miraba como enojado.

— ¡Hola! —lo saludé con una sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió con un tono seco.

— ¿Te parece si entramos? —pregunté con timidez. No sabía por qué se comportaba así.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

Nos dirigimos al salón de Historia. No dijo nada en el trayecto y ni si quiera me dio un beso o un abrazo de recibimiento. Llegamos y ahí en la puerta del salón estaba Alice, quien apenas me vio y corrió hacia mí.

— ¡Hola, Bells! Ya sé lo de ustedes —dijo, señalándonos a los dos.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre nosotros?

— ¡Que son novios! ¿Qué más? —Dijo, haciendo señas con las manos—. Y, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó ansiosa.

—Pues… bien. Mejor entremos al salón, ¿de acuerdo? —entramos y me senté en mi lugar. Estaba contenta porque iba mejor con la motocicleta, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste por la actitud de Edward.

No le presté atención al profesor. No sabía ni qué estaba haciendo o pensando, hasta que una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Señorita Swan, ¿me podría decir de qué he estado hablando en toda la clase?

—No lo sé… ni me interesa saber —espeté. Todos me miraron anonadados.

— ¡Se va a Detención en este momento! Sabe, esto se me hace raro. Usted ya ha ido en varias ocasiones y en tan poco tiempo —dijo serio—. Bueno, en fin, sigamos con la clase, jóvenes —añadió, alzando la voz.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta del salón, pero antes de irme, me giré hacia el profesor.

—Yo, en su lugar, haría la clase más dinámica o interesante, porque se le están durmiendo los alumnos —le señalé a un compañero, que prácticamente roncaba en una de las bancas del fondo. Riéndome de la situación, salí de ahí.

Llegué hasta el aula de castigo. Encontré una silla alejada de todos y me senté. Realmente no me importaba cuánto tiempo iba a tener que estar ahí. Saqué mi celular para jugar y para distraerme, cuando escuché que la maestra que me cuidaba me habló.

—Guarda eso o tendré que dejarte más horas de castigo —me advirtió.

—No me interesa. Estoy aburrida y necesito distraerme con algo —le respondí, sin prestarle mucha atención.

—En verdad no te importa cuánto castigo te dé —no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

—Exacto.

Todo el día lo había pasado en Detención. Ya eran las más de las dos de la tarde, y ya casi nadie estaba en el instituto. Si no estuviera aquí, hubiera salido al mediodía, pero me tenía sin cuidado. Saldría de aquí a las cuatro de la tarde, así que hice de todo para distraerme.

**..::..**

Ya había finalizado mi castigo. Me dirigía hacia mi motocicleta, cuando vi a Edward recostado contra ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí?

— ¿Te puedes mover? Me estás estorbando —le dije en tono seco.

—Bella, ¿por qué hiciste eso en el salón? —preguntó, bastante extrañado.

—Te dije que te hicieras a un lado —dije más fuerte.

—No —espetó—. Ahora, responde mi pregunta.

—Eso no te interesa —dije.

—Claro que me interesa… —trató de darme un beso en los labios, pero lo evadí bruscamente.

— ¿Terminaste? Bueno, gracias —traté de llegar a mi motocicleta, pero me lo impidió de nuevo.

—No dejaré que te vayas. Al menos no sin antes hablar.

—Tú no me hablaste. ¿Por qué lo haría yo?

—Bella, lo de esta mañana… perdón —dijo apenado.

—Ni si quiera me has dicho tu motivo —respondí con seriedad.

—Bella, fueron los celos… él te traía abrazada por la cintura y me sentí celoso —balbuceó.

— ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que solo somos amigos? —le dije, casi llorando.

—Lo lamento, Bella. Yo no quería lastimarte. Tú no tuviste la culpa —me iba a abrazar, pero lo aparté con las manos y negué con la cabeza.

—No, Edward. Creo que lo mejor es que… nos separemos por un tiempo. No será por mucho, no podría soportar estar lejos de ti. La decisión que tomé ayer fue algo acelerada… —dije, con las lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas.

— ¿Lo mejor para quién? Bella, ¿acaso no me amas? —inquirió con tristeza.

— ¿Dudas de mí? La confianza es la base de una relación, Edward —dije, secándome las lágrimas.

—Bella, no te dejaré. Intentaré reconquistarte cada día… y trataré de calmar mis celos —susurró.

—No te pidió que me dejes, sino que intentes darte cuenta del amor que te tengo. Aunque no lo creas, es mucho en tan poco tiempo —tomé mi casco y caminé hacia la moto.

Estaba a punto de encender el motor, cuando lo escuché hablarme.

—Bella, recuerda que te amo más que a mi vida —me sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo recordaré. Yo también te amo —le sonreí de vuelta. Me coloqué el casco y arranqué.

**..::..**

Llegué a casa más rápido de lo que creí. En ese momento, pensé que manejar a gran velocidad es adrenalina pura. Entré a la casa y fui directo a la cama. Quizás tanto pelear me había causado sueño. Había sido una pelea completamente estúpida, lo sabía, pero en mi fuero interno sabía también que era lo mejor para nuestra relación.

* * *

Muchas gracias tambien a ustedes:

**PEQUE CULLEN WHITLOCK, MD PATT LUZ, yolabertay, mafferpatts, SusanJimenesCullen, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Pingunilla, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, FerHdePattinson, isabelramos7355, Lurix, Ale Pattinson Diaz, Cherryland, mireca22, Karina Masen, Amy95stw, viky lavin, liz cat miau, everox1, Angel-Moon17, AnnaLau2, CRISTIMONTES, Lurix, Paulii Love Bones, Saarai Cullen, covaric, shanyng, Aliapr-peke, ISACOBO, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Gatita Swan, nini18, SolitariaCullen, Lu Cullen, LauCullenBlackSwan, jovipattinson, soemi demanuelacero, kimy030, Sky TwiCullen, Grecia Anastacia, Barbie**

Hasta el próximo Capítulo.


	13. Capítulo 12: Reconquistándome

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 12  
Reconquistándome **

Era sábado, así que dormí un poco más. Desperté a las diez de la mañana y bajé a la cocina para prepararme algo de desayunar. Cuando terminé, me di un baño y empecé a hacer unos trabajos para el instituto. Se me hicieron eternos, pero al fin terminé. Ya eran pasadas las dos de la tarde, así que me recosté en la cama y quedé dormida.

**..::..**

Desperté por un ruido en la ventana y de inmediato me asusté. Me asomé, con sumo cuidado, hasta que algo me golpeó en la mejilla. Era una piedra que fue lanzada por... _¿Emmett?_

— ¡Perdón, Bella! No te quería golpear —dijo temeroso.

—No te preocupes, no fue nada —le aseguré para que no se alarmara.

—Rose dijo que te viniera por ti, ya que no contestabas sus mensajes. Así que, apresúrate y vámonos.

— ¡Perdón! Me encontraba dormida... —en ese instante, vi que mi celular no paraba de sonar—. ¿Y, a dónde iremos?

—A mi casa. Quiero presentarles a Rose como mi novia y queremos que estés presente.

— ¡De acuerdo! Solo porque son mis amigos.

— ¿Acaso no quieres ir a mi casa? —inquirió con tristeza.

—No, no es eso. Es que tuve una discusión con tu hermano y le dije que mi decisión fue muy precipitada y que deberíamos darnos un tiempo —dije tranquila.

— ¡Sabía que algo andaba mal! Por eso hoy está más apagado que otros días —contestó, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, creo que será un poco incómodo —añadí, haciendo una mueca.

—Sé que pronto estarán bien de nuevo —sonrió.

— ¡Está bien, ya bajo! —le dije.

—Bueno, tenemos 15 minutos para estar allá. La cena es a las seis de la tarde —señaló su reloj. Cerré la ventana.

Me puse un vestido dorado con gris y también me calcé unos tacones. Bajé y me despedí de mi papá. Cuando salí, Emmett me abrió la puerta de su carro. Entré y nos marchamos.

**..::..**

Emmett parqueó al frente de la casa, bajó y me ayudó a salir. En ese momento, una enana saltarina llegó hasta donde me encontraba y me abrazó.

— ¡Bells, has venido! Te ves preciosa —dijo, dando brinquitos.

— ¡Gracias, Alice! Tú también te ves hermosa.

— ¡Gracias! Bueno, Bella, quiero hablar unas cosas contigo, así que vamos a mi habitación.

Prácticamente, fui arrastrada hacia su alcoba. Ahí nos esperaba Rose. Hablamos sobre trivialidades y… sobre Edward.

**..::..**

Me dirigía hacia el tocador, cuando sentí un golpe que me dejó en el suelo.

—Me encanta que caigas sobre mí —dijo, con una sonrisa tan sexy.

— ¡Perdón! No era mi intención —intenté ponerme en pie, pero me sujetó con sus brazos.

—Quisiera detener el tiempo y que quedemos así para siempre —añadió feliz.

— ¿Podrías soltarme? —susurré, aunque no quería que lo hiciera.

— ¿No te gusta estar así? —murmuró, algo triste.

—No es correcto, Edward —dije, tratando de levantarme, pero él me tenía abrazada.

—Te amo —dijo, con un brillo en los ojos y sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

—Edward… por favor —traté de hablar.

— ¡Está bien! —dijo, dejándome de besar a la vez que me ayudaba a ponerme en pie.

—Gracias —le respondí, agradecida.

— ¿Te molestaría hablar conmigo?

— ¿Aquí? —pregunté con duda.

— ¡No! Vamos a otro lado —me llevó de la mano a una habitación muy linda.

— ¿Es tu habitación?

—No. Quiero que conozcas mi habitación cuando las cosas estén mejor entre nosotros y seas oficialmente mi novia —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Mmm… ya veo —añadí, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—Bella, ya sé que te pedí perdón y que tú me pediste tiempo, pero no quiero que nos separemos. Yo te amo más que a mi vida y quiero volverte a reconquistar. Pondré todo mi esfuerzo para que tu corazón vuelva hacer mío —me abrazó.

—Edward, sabes que te perdono. Te pedí tiempo, porque quiero que te des cuenta lo mucho que te amo y creo que la distancia va hacer muy poca. Si quieres volver a conquistarme, tendrás que estar pendiente. Mi corazón es tuyo... siempre ha sido tuyo —le di un beso en los labios—. Y, sobre Jake, él es solo un amigo. Entiéndelo, mi cabecita dura.

—Bella, ¿podría presentarte como mi novia ante mis padres?

—Edward, necesito tiempo, pero si tú quieres y te sientes mejor, así lo puedes hacer —dije tranquila.

— ¡Sí, por favor! Quiero que volvamos a ser novios, pero que todos sepan que tú eres mía y que yo soy tuyo —juntó sus manos.

—Está bien, amor. Seremos novios otra vez, pero tendrás que amarme mucho más para que me tengas más loca de amor —lo besé con ternura.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos al comedor, ocupando nuestros lugares. La cena pasó entre risas, después de que Emmett y Edward hablaran sobre Rose y de mí ante sus padres. Las dos recibimos abrazos de suerte y muchos mensajes positivos. Terminamos de cenar y ya era hora de irme.

—Amor, ¿trajiste tu motocicleta? —preguntó, abrazándome.

—No, como Emmett me fue a recoger, no la traje. Pero puedo pedir un taxi.

— ¡No! Yo te llevo —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡De acuerdo! —me reí.

—Nos vamos, entonces —finalizó, besándome suavemente en los labios.

Me despedí de todos, con Edward pisándome los talones. Camino a casa, hablamos de varias cosas triviales. Cuando llegamos, se despidió de mí con un tierno beso. Entré a mi casa, me puse mi pijama y me acosté, quedándome dormida en cuanto toqué la almohada.

* * *

Muchas gracias tambien a ustedes:

**PEQUE CULLEN WHITLOCK, MD PATT LUZ, yolabertay, mafferpatts, SusanJimenesCullen, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Pingunilla, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, FerHdePattinson, isabelramos7355, Lurix, Ale Pattinson Diaz, Cherryland, mireca22, Karina Masen, Amy95stw, viky lavin, liz cat miau, everox1, Angel-Moon17, AnnaLau2, CRISTIMONTES, Lurix, Paulii Love Bones, Saarai Cullen, covaric, shanyng, Aliapr-peke, ISACOBO, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Gatita Swan, nini18, SolitariaCullen, Lu Cullen, LauCullenBlackSwan, jovipattinson, soemi demanuelacero, kimy030, Sky TwiCullen, Grecia Anastacia, Barbie, Sun-e Kristal, Nanny P Granger, van-nessa44**

Hasta el próximo Capítulo.


	14. Capítulo 13: Un día con él

Los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer** y la historia es mía.

Capítulo beteado por **Carla Liñán [MaeCllnWay]**, **Beta FFAD**

**www facebook com / groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

**Capítulo 13  
Un día con él**

Desperté temprano, a pesar de que era domingo, y bajé a desayunar algo ligero. Papá había salido a pescar, así que hice un poco de aseo. Cuando eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana, subí a mi habitación para asearme.

**..::..**

Llevaba dos horas cambiando de canales y no encontraba nada interesante. Ya eran las más de las once y debía ir a preparar el almuerzo. Me dirigía a la cocina cuando sonó el timbre, así que fui a abrir, llevándome una grata sorpresa al encontrar a Edward, recargado contra el marco de la puerta. Ahí estaba, tan hermoso como siempre.

— ¡Hola, amor! —dijo, dándome un beso.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí? —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Pues... vine a llevarte de picnic —anunció, mostrándome la canasta que llevaba en sus manos.

—Bueno, pasa y esperas a que me cambie —dije, haciéndolo entrar a la casa.

— ¡De acuerdo! Te espero aquí —señaló el sillón.

— ¡Vamos, Edward! Arriba está mi habitación. ¡No te haré nada! —alcé mis dos manos a modo de defensa.

—No creo que me hagas algo... pero, bueno, te acompaño de todas formas —respondió con seriedad.

—Ni que fueras el único hombre que ha entrado a mi habitación —añadí, soltando una risilla y jalándolo de la mano por las escaleras.

— ¡¿No soy el único?! ¿Quién más ha entrado, Bella? —gruñó, ligeramente enojado.

—Pues mi papá, tontito... —su postura se relajó completamente—. Y Jake, por supuesto —dije a la ligera. Naturalmente, se volvió a tensar.

— ¡¿Qué hacía él aquí?! —siseó, tratando de calmarse.

—Estábamos conversando —me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien —exhaló suavemente—. Si tú dices que solamente conversaban, te creo.

Subimos a la habitación y le ofrecí que se acostara en la cama mientras yo entraba al baño a cambiarme. Como la salida sería al aire libre, me puse unos vaqueros, una blusa ligera y las converse. Cuando estuve lista, salí del baño sin hacer ruido para poder observar lo que estaba haciendo. Lo encontré acostado en la cama, viendo hacia el techo, pero tenía los ojos cerrados. Con mucho cuidado, me acerqué, me acosté encima de él y lo besé. Fue un beso largo y dulce que se prolongó hasta que ya no pude respirar.

—Deberíamos... quedarnos aquí —susurró, casi sin aire y girándome para quedar encima de mí.

—No podemos… tenemos un picnic.

—Tú me provocaste —dijo con una sonrisa torcida, dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Solo quise darte un beso… pero uno diferente —me reí quedito.

—En ese caso... yo también te quiero dar uno —añadió, capturando mis labios nuevamente, mientras iba acariciando mi espalda con mucho cuidado.

—Edward, por favor… para —susurré.

— ¿Por qué quieres eso? —gimoteó entre besos y acariciando mis glúteos.

—Por favor, te lo pido… por mí… no quiero hacer esto aquí —exhalé sobre sus labios.

—Está bien —suspiró—. Esperaré hasta que tú lo digas —dijo, levantándose de la cama y ayudándome a ponerme en pie.

—Edward, comprende que no es que no quiera, sino que me gustaría que mi primera vez sea especial —susurré, abrazándolo por la cintura.

— ¡¿Tu primera vez?! —chilló, sujetándome de los brazos para verme a la cara.

—Sí —dije quedito—. ¿Te incomoda? Perdón, no sabía que te molestaría. ¡Qué tonta fui! Creo que será mejor que… —me silenció, con un dedo sobre mis labios.

—No me molesta, es solo que pensé que una mujer tan hermosa como tú... ya sabes... me sorprende que no haya tenido… pues... eso —me tomó en sus brazos—. Pero, no te preocupes, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez. Te amo y sabré esperar. Me gustaría que yo fuera el primero —añadió, abrazándome más fuerte.

—Mi primera vez será con la persona que ame... y esa persona eres tú —le sonreí dulcemente—. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Tenemos un picnic pendiente —lo llevé hasta la puerta.

Bajamos a la sala y recogimos la canasta. Cuando salimos, ya faltaban diez minutos para el mediodía. Me monté a su auto y viajamos a un lugar muy bonito.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo? —pregunté con una sonrisa.

—Pues... si quieres, ve acomodando el mantel en el pasto. Mientras, yo voy sacando lo que hace falta del automóvil —dijo, entregándome el mantel a cuadros que había traído.

Estiré el mantel, colocando piedras para mantenerlo en su sitio. Cuando bajó todo del maletero, se unió a mí y me ayudó a acomodar las cosas sobre la superficie.

Trajo comida deliciosa y sospechaba que Esme había tenido algo que ver con eso, aunque se lo preguntaría más tarde. Después de comer, caminamos un rato por el parque. Había unos cuantos juegos infantiles, así que nos entretuvimos un rato en los columpios hasta que fue hora de regresar a casa. Recogimos todo y lo llevamos de vuelta al auto. Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando partimos de ahí.

**..::..**

No me sorprendió lo rápido que llegamos, tomando en cuenta la forma de conducir de Edward. Después de ayudarme a bajar, nos dirigimos a la puerta para despedirnos.

— ¿Cuándo le diremos a tu padre sobre lo nuestro? —preguntó con un poco de ansiedad.

—Pues... creo que debemos decírselo después. Hay que esperar a que las cosas salgan bien —respondí tranquila.

—Está bien. Cuando tú lo creas prudente, me presentarás con él —sonrió—. Nos vemos mañana, amor. Te amo —añadió, dándome un beso muy tierno en los labios.

— ¡Chau! Igual, te amo.

Entré a mi casa y vi que Charlie estaba sentado en el sillón, así que lo saludé y subí a mi habitación, tratando de evitar una conversación con él. Sabía que me preguntaría sobre lo que había hecho en la tarde o con quién había estado, y no estaba lista para hablar al respecto. Terminé algunos deberes que tenía pendientes y me di cuenta de que ya eran las ocho de la noche, así que me preparé para irme a la cama. Había sido un día un tanto movido, así que apenas me acosté y me quedé dormida, con el olor de Edward, que se había quedado impregnado en toda mi cama.

* * *

Muchas gracias tambien a ustedes:

**PEQUE CULLEN WHITLOCK, MD PATT LUZ, yolabertay, mafferpatts, SusanJimenesCullen, Estteffani Cullen-Swan, Pingunilla, ALEJANDRA MASEN CULLEN, FerHdePattinson, isabelramos7355, Lurix, Ale Pattinson Diaz, Cherryland, mireca22, Karina Masen, Amy95stw, viky lavin, liz cat miau, everox1, Angel-Moon17, AnnaLau2, CRISTIMONTES, Lurix, Paulii Love Bones, Saarai Cullen, covaric, shanyng, Aliapr-peke, ISACOBO, Javiitaah Hale D' Cullen, Gatita Swan, nini18, SolitariaCullen, Lu Cullen, LauCullenBlackSwan, jovipattinson, soemi demanuelacero, kimy030, Sky TwiCullen, Grecia Anastacia, Barbie, Sun-e Kristal, Nanny P Granger, van-nessa44,shirlymarie cullen, Nadeshiko Masen, paansaro cullen swan, bella-maru, merycarm**

Hasta el próximo Capítulo.


End file.
